


Make Your Own Promised Land [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero won, Earth was destroyed, and the Federation crumbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Your Own Promised Land [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Make Your Own Promised Land](https://archiveofourown.org/works/87079) by [amaresu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaresu/pseuds/amaresu). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/nlbe)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/make-your-own-promised-land) | 6.9 MB | 07:31


End file.
